How Times Have Changed
by Fairytales1981
Summary: December 7th: Written for EspoirDio's advent calendar. 2 years on and life is certainly different for CC and Niles. Happy Reading people.


**7****th**** December….My second Fic for The Nanny Calendar.**

…

**The Nanny**

**CC/Niles**

…**How Times Have Changed**

…

It was 6am on Christmas morning and CC was sitting in her front room in front of the log fire with a steaming mug of coffee, the fire was burning brightly…warming the room instantly. She couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face as her mind wandered to how she came to this day. 2 years to the day she'd finally admitted her feelings to Niles and never had she been so happy when he'd reciprocated her feelings. Never in a million years had she imagined that they'd end up married, let alone have a Child together. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been afraid when she and Niles were first told the news that they were to be parents, all her fears that she'd end up as cold as her own Mother rose to the surface…afraid she wouldn't love her own Child. Never had she been so thankful to have Niles in her life, taking her aside and helping her overcome her emotions and fears…explaining how overwhelming it all was and that when the time came, she'd take to it like a duck to water and how true he had been. The moment Lila was born, CC fell in love instantly…it was the first time she had ever seen Niles cry as she held their Daughter in her arms.

…

Niles turned over and stretched out his arm to find that CC was absent, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his robe on before making his way down the staircase. He was immediately hit by the warmth that welcomed him as he entered the front room and saw CC, clearly away in a world of her own. He moved further into the room and came to sit beside her, startling her.

"Merry Christmas wench." He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Merry Christmas yourself you old fool, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep without you by my side, what's your excuse?"

"I knew Lila would be up soon, I thought I'd make the most of the peace and quiet." She joked.

"Can you believe it…you and I with a Daughter."

"That's what I've been thinking about…how quickly life changes."

"For the better I hope."

"Always for the better." She smiled.

"You know, I'm glad we never gave up on each other…I'm glad you never gave up on me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I never thought you'd ever see me as anything but a Butler."

"Oh Niles…I love you. What you do for a living is of no importance, being together…you, me…Lila, That's all we need."

"You know, you've changed so much since you had Lila."

"How so?"

"You're so much more relaxed, less work orientated. There was a time work was your life."

"Then I met you….and you drove me to insanity." She joked.

"Right back at you witch."

"This is what I love about us Niles."

"What?"

"The name calling, people look at us sometimes and think we're crazy."

"Let them think what they like, we know it's only as a joke. It's what we've done all the years we've known each other and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either…Niles I…."

"Mummmmmmy, Mummmmmy."

…

Niles and CC were interrupted by the wailing sounds of their young Daughter as she rushed down the stairs, the biggest smile on her face as she ran towards them and into Niles arms.

"Well good morning Princess."

"Dadddddddddddy is it Christmas yet?"

"It certainly is my love."

"Can I please open presents now…pleaaaase."

"Give you're Mother a hug first then you can open your presents."

"Come here darling." CC smiled, as she lifted her Daughter into her arms.

"Love you Mummmmmmy."

"I love you too darling." She said, kissing the top of her Daughters head.

"Can I open my presents now."

"Go on then."

Lila jumped down and rushed over to the tree and started ripping open her presents. Niles watched as CC looked on, so much love in her eyes for the little Girl. No one, not even CC could have believed she was capable of feeling this way. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Well open it and find out." He smiled.

He sat and watched and she ripped open the envelope and smiled as CC's eyes widened and tears began to form.

"Niles, I don't understand…."

"Well, we never really got a proper wedding did we and we haven't gotten around to it since, so I decided we should start making plans to throw you the wedding you always deserved."

"Oh Niles, we don't have….."

"We do have too, it's the one thing neither of us really got and Lila should be able to look at proper wedding photos of her Parents, not pictures of us standing around a hospital room with Fran in and the rest of us dressed in green hospital gowns."

"Niles, are you really sure."

"I'm sure."

"Oh Niles, thank you so much."

She threw her arms around him as her tears came freely before they both turned back to see their Daughter watching them.

"Why is Mummy crying Daddy, Christmas is a happy day…that's what Aunty Fran says."

"And she's right, it's a very happy day." He smiled.

…

CC got up and came to kneel down beside Lila and gathered her in her arms.

"Your Daddy and I are going to get married."

"But you're already married silly."

"We are but this time we're going to have a big party, to celebrate it properly."

"Can I come?"

"It wouldn't be a party without you, would it…and you can be my flower girl. Would you like that?"

Lila looked up at her Mother and gave her the biggest smile before she wriggled out of CC's arms and returned to her toys she'd opened. CC stood up and came back over to join Niles.

"Well, I guess we're getting married again Butler Boy."

"I can't wait you old witch."

"I love you Nile….Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my love."

He gathered CC in his arms and kissed her with all the passion in him, happy that he finally had the woman of his dreams.

…

-Fin


End file.
